Easter Kistune Love
by kittymeowsalot
Summary: This is an easter story. Kagome tells shippo about her love of easter egg hunts, and when she returns she sees eggs all over, but who left them? And where do they lead? rated T for some limes, and suggested stuff at the end. I might continue in a sequel
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own either of these two animes (Inuyasha and YuYuHakusho). It's a sad truth, but they all tell me I'll never have them. Me and my broke and pennyless self will go and lie in that corner! *crys*

{AN: This is an Easter Present to all of my faithful readers! Oh, and I am a Christian girl, so I do care about both ways easter is celebrated. But for this story the rebirth doesn't really need to go into detail, I think. Besides, why would Shippo care about that!? Lmao.}

"Hey Kagome, what's Ea-sther?" Shippo asked, trying to read the letter he had picked up.

Kagome looked up from tying her shoe, her letters all lying beside her. She'd only have time to drop them off at home before she'd have to return to this time.

"It's a celebration, would you like me explain it?" Kagome grinned, sitting down by the well and placing him in her lap. "Easter is a holiday celebrated in two ways. One of them doesn't really matter at the moment, the other one is the one children are more interested in."

Shippo smiled happily, getting comfortable on Kagome's lap. Neither one of them noticed the golden eyes watching them from the shadows or the silver tail swaying in the air.

"For children, Easter is known as the day of chocolate!" Kagome said happily, grinning at shippos ecstatic expression. "That's right, I think you know what that means! But it case you don't, I'll explain. Parents get baskets t put fake grass and hollow eggs in them."

"Why do they put fake grass in a basket? And why are the eggs hollow?" Shippo asked curiously, the shadow creature nodded in question as well.

"They are hollow so the parents can put a special gift in them for their kids! Chocolates, marshmallows, all kinds of candy!" Kagome sped her arms wide to show how much candy there could be. "There are even chocolate bunnies two feet high! That's as high as you!" Shippo's expression was in awe, making Kagome laugh.

"But the one game I loved the most was an Easter egg hunt!" Kagome gushed, smiling happily.

"What's that Kagome?"

"That's where parents and children decorate hard boiled eggs with pretty colors. The parents then hide the eggs in the grass around their home for the children to find them."

Shippo was ecstatic with excitement. "Kagome, do you think we could do that!? Please!?"

Kagome laughed softly. "Sure, why not!? I'll see if mom and I can make some eggs…." Kagome's mind drifted off to space while their golden eyed watcher turned and ran off to gather some things he'd need…

{AN: First part of Idk how many. But I'm sure all of you will LOVE the ending!}


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own! *runs away to make a plan to somehow get them, even though she has no money*

{AN: Second part, yes, on the same day. I'm going to try and finish it today, actually! I hope everyone loves it!}

Youko raced through the woods as quickly as he could before running through the invisible shield around his base. They had stolen it from some lord, the north one if he remembered correctly. Running through the base as a silver flash he stopped inside of his personal chambers where he kept any treasure he wanted that they stole.

He opened countless trunks, looking for a certain chest with golden bands on it. A small gasping was heard behind him, making Youko's cute furry ear flick over to listen to his friends pants. "I thought I heard you. What are you doing back so soon? I thought you were going to talk to that miko your obsessed with?" Kuronue's voice made Youko smirk slightly.

"I'm not obsessed dear friend. I just can't get her out of my mind." Youko said, still looking for his chest. "Kuronue, do you remember where I put that chest with the gold banding?" he asked, throwing a silken cloth over his should which landed on Kuronue's head.

Kuronue shook his head, making the silken cloth fall to the ground. "Didn't you put it under your odd bed that we found in the northern castle?"

Youko jumped up in excitement. "Of course! Thank you Kuronue!" Youko leaped over the bed and looked under it, shoving his treasures out of the way.

"Why do you need that chest, might I ask?" Kuronue said, watching his friends tail wag in the air as his butt moved everywhere.

Youko's voice was muffled but Kuronue's bat hearing heard it loud and clear. "I need it because of what's inside of it, she said she loves them."

"Those hideous things!?" Kuronue spat out in shock.

Youko laughed, "Yes those things."

A grunt was heard in satisfaction, and Youko backed out from under his bed, his tail wagging happily. "Found it. Now I don't have much time, I need the second barrio stones we have, where are they?"

Kuronue moved out of Youko's way as he went and retrieved the silken cloth that had fallen onto the ground. "I'll go get them, you just stay calm, alright?"

Sighing Kuronue left, mumbling about miko's and the spells they placed over his friend.

Youko laughed at his friends upset but continued running around his den, grabbing up things here and there, a basket here, a table there, some candles, some of his special seeds, and even some of the odd food that one of his scouts had brought back from his trip to the continent.

After waiting for Kuronue for more than half an hour Youko growled and set out of his den, the silken cloth wrapped around his chest and all the other objects he had. He was in such a hurry he ran into Kuronue, making both of them fall backwards and drop what they had.

"Jeez, you couldn't just wait!?" Kuronue yelled, rubbing his nose. Youko leaned forwards and rubbed his sore tail, he had landed on it awkwardly.

"You were taking too long." Kuronue huffed but turned around to pick up the things he had dropped. Thankfully Youko had tied the clothes edges so nothing fell out.

"I had thought you would like these as well." Kuronue mumbled, showing Youko the other things he had grabbed. Youko grinned and nodded happily before accepting all of the things Kuronue had.

"Thank you Kuronue. I'll be back soon, hopefully with a mate to show for all of my troubles!"

Kuronue laughed and waved Youko off, the rest of their odd group following his actions and cheering Youko on as he ran off, a huge bag on his back.

{AN: Well, lest see what happens next, shall we?}


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I think its obvious by now. If I owned them….i wouldn't be writing these! *crys* but its just so much fun! *grins* oh, and im broke. So….yeah, im writing in a hovel (not really, but I don't get any money from this)

{AN: part three, I really don't know how many parts. We'll find out soon I guess!}

Kagome laughed to herself as she climbed out of the well. "Momma is so funny sometimes!" her mother had made her wear a pair of bunny ears and a bunny tail too. It was cute, and it clipped into her hair. To make it stay Kagome had her hair pulled back into a pony tail, exposing her neck.

Kagome lugged her bag over the side of the well, but before lifting it onto her shoulders she looked around her, taking in the sights. But, something wasn't right. There were shiny objects all around the clearing.

Kagome left her bag by the well and walked over to one of the objects. Picking it up she found it was an egg. "Woah, its heavy!" Looking closer she saw it was a jade egg with small rubies all around it. Going to the next one Kagome found was also an Emerald, but it looked like there were blue gems all around it. "Jeez, these must cost a bunch….Who left them all around here?" Kagome wondered aloud, looking around the clearing, there looked to be around 12 of them, including the two she was holding.

"I better pick them all up, just incase someone else wants them back…" Kagome though to herself before running back to her bag and placing the eggs by it, then taking off and gathering as many as she could before putting them by the rest. It took her around 10 minutes to gather all of them, but when she was picking up the last one she could see she saw a white egg sitting farther back in the woods. Turning around Kagome went to run back and place the last green egg by the others and saw a nice silver basket sitting by the well.

"Oh, well, this will come in handy…" Kagome said to herself, grabbing the silver basket and heading off into the woods, not noticing the glimmering golden eyes watching her leave the clearing.

Kagome picked up the white egg and saw some emeralds decorating it. Pacing the egg into the basket Kagome looked around and saw a red egg. Going to it she placed it into her basket. "Oh, a trail huh? I wonder who laid this out?" Kagome had a small smile on her face as she followed the trail.

It was night time when she finally picked up the last egg at the edge of a clearing. Out of curiosity she moved into the clearing and gasped at the romantic sight that greeted her. There was a golden cloth lying on the ground, it appeared silver in the moonlight, and a bucket of sake and ice sitting on it. There were candles all around the clearing, fireflies danced around her head making Kagome laugh at the beauty. She felt like a child again.

{AN: Well, I hope everyone was smiling at the end of this one!}


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own them, but I love making them do what ever I want! *evil laugh*

{AN: This might be the last part}

Kagome looked around the clearing in awe before a small silver object lying on the cloth caught her eye. "What's this?"

Leaving the basket at the edge of the clearing Kagome walked up to the romantic area, her bunny ears bobbing up and down as she walked, making Youko laugh softly. Hearing him Kagome looked over her shoulder before bending over. Careful to keep her head hidden, she smirked. 'Finally making a move, huh?'

Oh yes, she knew that someone had been following her group for a while now. She was wondering what his intentions were, and now she knew. 'He's a lover then….not a fighter.'

She bent over at the waist, showing off her butt to her admirer. Picking up the object she lifted it as she stood up. "Oh this is beautiful! A diamond!" yes folks, this egg was a diamond. And not only that, it had rubies, emeralds, gems, sapphires, amethyst, and all the colors of the rainbows nicely decorated around the egg shaped diamond.

"You like it?" a masculine voice whispered into her ear, making Kagome shiver and blush.

"That depends, who are you?" Kagome whispered back, smiling slightly.

Youko chuckled and held out his hand infront of Kagome. "Allow me to treat you to a nice night of pleasantries?"

Kagome hesitated before nodding shyly and placing the hand that didn't have the egg in it in his hand.

Youko smiled and led Kagome to a spot on the cloth, his mind racing at how gentle her hand was.

They ate a small meal in silence, Kagome sneaking glances at Youko every now and then while Youko just openly watched her in curiosity.

Around half way through their meal Kagome placed her piece of food down, she thought it was rabbit but she wasn't sure. "So, dear sir, why have you been following my group?"

Youko blinked in surprise before grinning mischievously, showing off one of his fangs. His ears twitched slightly, making Kagome clench her hands in a resistance to grabbing his ears. "Well, at first it was to keep an eye on my brothers boy."

This made Kagome's eyes widen. "Shippo's dad was your brother?" Youko nodded, "Then why didn't you take care of him after his father was killed!?" Kagome screamed standing up and glaring down at a now surprised Youko.

He shook his surprise off and looked up at Kagome from his seated position. "I couldn't take care of him. I was in the continent when news of his death reached me, along with the news that his mate was dead and his only child was off with a miko." Kagome blushed as he looked pointedly at her. Youko smirked but looked back to his glass of sake. "Naturally I thought the small kit was in trouble. But imagine my surprise when I found you," he looked up and smiled handsomely. "watching over the little guy."

Kagome blushed darker and watched him stand up elegantly. "I was curious about how you would take care of the little ball of energy, so I followed you around. Imagine my further surprise at how well you dealt with his….attitude." Youko walked around the cloth and stroked Kagome's cheek. Kagome stepped back from him, and Youko chuckled as he followed her backward walk.

"As I watched you I came to really…enjoy your scent and your antics with that filthy mouthed hanyou." Youko whispered against Kagome's ear before taking it into his mouth and nibbling on it. Kagome tripped over a rock and landed heavily against a tree, her blush going down into her shirt.

Youko smiled and moved his lips across her cheek and to her lips. "I would like to make you my mate, miss Kagome…" he whispered before gently taking her lips in a sweet kiss.

Kagome whimpered before opening her mouth to his probing tongue, wrapping her arms around his neck as he accepted her invitation and delved his tongue into her mouth. His tail waged behind him before wrapping around her waist.

Kagome gave into temptation and lifted her hand up to rub his ears. Groaning he lifted his head and looked down at her mischievously lit blue eyes. "Unless you want me to take you right here, you'd better stop what your doing, Kagome…" he groaned into her ear, pressing his impressive erection into Kagome's skirt covered legs.

Kagome whimpered again before nodding. "Maybe when we get to know each other better…I don't even know your name yet…" Kagome whispered back before smiling mischievously.

"Do you think you could behave while we get to know each other better?" Kagome asked before reaching up to tweak his ears.

He closed his eyes and shivered before grinning down at her, his golden eyes half closed in pleasure. "That depends….Can **you** behave?" He asked while reaching up and trapping her hands behind her head.

"I think I can…" Kagome whispered before lightly kissing his nose. He looked cross eyed for a minute before smiling down at her.

Kagome pushed herself up off of the tree, grabbing his hand as she went. "I'm guessing you were listening to me when I was talking to Shippo earlier?"

Youko nodded and followed Kagome, before he realized she couldn't see him. "Yes, I was listening."

"Then you'll understand this…Happy Easter!" Kagome squealed before reaching into her front pocket and pulling out a cute pink peep. She twisted around quickly before shoving it onto Youko's surprised head, right between his two cute ears.

Youko stood there in shock and watched as Kagome ran off into the woods. He shook his head and grinned before taking off after her. 'Not exactly how I planned the evening, but…' taking a finger he took some of the substance off of his head and tasted it. 'mmm, yummy. I wonder if she tastes just as good…'

Kagome's laughter echoed through out the trees all through the night.

{AN: Well, that's my Easter present! *grins* I hope everyone loved it! Lmao, if enough people want, I will continue it, or remake it with lemons! Lol, after all, Kagome still needs to taste Youko, ya know? And I actually had a peep smooshed on my head while writing this . evil cousins and all that! See ya'll laterz!}


	5. Not a Chapter BUT IMPORTANT

HELLO ALL!

Sadly, this is not a chapter. Instead, this is a notice. Many people have asked if I am up to continuing this story. My news to all of you *looks bashful* and to save me time, will be on here!

I really enjoyed writing this Easter bit, so….I am up to continuing it. I was planning on continuing it if at least 10 people requested me to. Then I'd know that people are interested in it! Lol, anyways, For those of you that said you'd love to read my other stories, I have two others. One is up and being uploaded rather quickly (well now it will be again, I kinda had a cold and that took away from it, but I'm now back and ready to move on! *grins*) And then I also have another one which is on hold for the time being. Its sad, I know, but I've just been having a block with it for a long time!

Anyways, if I just get a few more reviews I WILL continue it! I have a small little start on it already, but I want just a few more reviews please! Lol, and I want to thank all of you that liked this story! Oh, and the continuation WILL have lemons! I don't know how many, but I know there will be at least one!!!

SO, review! Lol, and Enjoy!

*KITTY*


	6. CONTINUATION

Alright, well. Lots of people lots of peoplez have requested I continue this story, a one Easter Kistune Love. (i've always wanted to say "a one" like in a lawyer movie!!! *squeals*) lol, anyways. Seeing as more than 10 people have requested I continue this story, ALMOST 20!!!! Lol, I have decided to….CONTINUE!!!! :P

However, I will not be adding anything more to THIS story. I have made a….continuation, in a separate story. I thought this one ended nicely, and I don't want to ruin my beautiful Easter present! Lol, so I have made a whole new story!

In this story I have kept every single thing that happens in this short story. The next story just picks up with them running through the woods ;P

I wont give away anything other than that! So, all of youz that requested I continue, yall better review and tell me you like it! :D if you don't….well, I'll continue writing, but I'll be very upset D: and I'm just getting over a bad boy problem, and I'm dealing with the end of high school (for GOOD!) jitters, and it doesn't help my stress level when my friends are constantly bickering on and on and on!!!!! GAH!

*looks embarrassed* whoops. Got off track. Anyways, I continued the story! Please read the first chapter of a probably long story! ^_^

~Kitty & Fire (Fire will be helping a lot more with this story than with my other story. He was the person who kept on saying I should have something mean yet funny happen to kags. Hence what happens! Lol, if he has anything to do with it then I'll give him props of course!)


End file.
